The Ninth International Conference on Yeast Genetics and Molecular Biology will be held at the University of Rochester from June 12th to June 16th, 1978. Previous meetings have been held in: 1962 -University of Southern Illinois, Carbondale; 1964 - Gif-sur-Yvette, France; 1966 - University of Washington, Seattle; 1968 - Osaka, Japan; 1970 - Chalk River, Canada; 1972 - Tirenia, near Pisa, Italy; 1974 -University of Sussex, England; 1976 - Schliersee, near Munich, West Germany. More than 400 participants are expected, and we plan to invite 25 speakers and 8 workshop organisers. Total cost of the meeting is expected to be about 42,000.